


YOU'RE MY LIFE

by Ohyonametaty



Series: You're My Life [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohyonametaty/pseuds/Ohyonametaty
Summary: Hey, I'm back with another story. This is the story of Westallen's first time after 3x07. There was just no way they waited till episode 9. I don't believe it. Hope you guys enjoy this long story and don't forget to comment your opinion down below.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Series: You're My Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587520
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	YOU'RE MY LIFE

YOU’RE MY LIFE

“Barry you are an incredible CSI and no one in this building cares more about helping people find justice than you. And that was long before you were The Flash, this lab it’s your life -”

“You’re my life…”

3 HOURS LATER

Barry has been having a rough day. First Cisco stormed out after finding out the truth behind Dante’s death now Cisco hates him, Wally and Caitlin are okay but because of Killer Frost kidnapping Julian he had to resign from his job to protect her, he’s homeless (well not technically since Iris offered him a place to crash for the night and Joe said he still hasn’t changed a thing in his old room) and now on top of everything he notices that Iris has been distant and kinda quiet since they left the lab.

As they walk into Iris apartment Barry sense this nervous energy between them. “You sure you’re fine with me spending the night?” Barry asks standing in the middle of her living room with his hands in his pockets. Iris gives him a look that means take a seat and relax. He does as she says taking off his shoes, unbuttons his shirt just leaving his undershirt on and cocking his feet up on Iris’s small coffee table. 

“Yes, Bear its fine. What type of girlfriend would I be if I let you sleep on that cot in the med bay and I know you don’t want to share a room with HR.” Iris says not really paying attention to him as she hastily runs to her room and changes from her shirt and skirt to an oversized t-shirt and short shorts and starts cleaning up her living room or anything she could busy herself with running from the bedroom to the kitchen to the living room and back. Trying to make everything as spotless and perfect as possible. She finally comes to sit next to him on her small worn-out couch (that they’ve made out on more times than she can count and remembers every time they get interrupted mid grope, suck or kiss) and turns the tv on her favorite show “Friends” not really paying attention to the overjoyed yet befuddled look on Barry’s face. 

“Right… so wait I’m your boyfriend now?” Barry asks smiling cheeks turning red by the minute. Iris stops dead in her tracks in the realization at what she just said.

“Uh, did I say that?” She says trying to hold in her blush as Barry grabs her feet and put them on his lap to massage them.

“Yeah, I think you did. And I know we haven’t really talked about it but I would love for you to officially be my girlfriend Iris. Now the great thing about this is now I don’t have to introduce you as Joe’s daughter anymore.” Barry exclaims with all the excitement in the world. But it fades as he notices Iris hasn’t said a word and doesn’t look very happy actually she looks like she’s about to cry. “Woah, are you okay, did I say something wrong? Do you think we’re moving to fast? Just forget what I said” Barry says rambling as he stops rubbing her feet and starts pacing the living room.

“NO!” Iris stands pulling him into a warm embrace (slightly embarrassed at her outburst) then she softly grabs him by his face and looks directly in his eyes. “I would love to be your girlfriend Barry it’s just … after we left your lab… I’ve been thinking a lot about what you said - me being your life- and I know we’ve been keeping things casual - because of destiny and different Earths and timelines- and we don’t want anything to be forced or rushed but I don’t really care about that anymore. All I know is I just want to be with you and only you. There is nobody else for me. I’ve been rattling my brain for the past hour because I was scared that I… this wouldn’t be enough for you.” She says pointing between the two of them. “Or what if we go all in and it doesn’t work out and our friendship is ruined.

But now I know there is no reason to be scared.” Iris exclaims giving her best teary-eyed smile. “I adore you, Barry Allen, I want to be the only woman you think about,” she says pushing him back again the couch lust filling her eyes. Barry falls back against it freely looking at her with love in his eyes as she straddles his lap. “The only woman you kiss,” she starts to give him chaste kisses on his lips, his cheeks, jawline, nose, forehead, and down his neck until she whispers. “You hold,... you make love to,” She stops her ministration of kisses to look at his face to see his reaction. All she sees was dark green eyes looking back into her brown orbs agreeing that he wants the same thing. “To be the only woman you want to come home to.” Iris takes a much-needed breath with tears in her eyes. 

She never realized that she can hold so much love for one individual. Even though she still wasn’t ready to say the “L” word just yet she was ready to take their budding relationships to the next level. 

As Barry whipped her tears away he couldn’t help but smile at her. “I adore you, Iris West, and I always will.” Iris kisses him passionately on the lips. She settles her hands behind his head, grazing her right hand up and down his scape as she sticks her tongue down his throat. Barry groans holding her in his arms caressing her back and waist. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening. The love of his life saying in so many words that she was in love with him (He didn’t want to push her into saying it but he was sure that’s what that declaration meant) and that she wanted to make love to him. “Wait, that did mean you want to have sex right? That’s what this is leading up to? Not right here, of course, unless that’s what you want?” He questions unsure of himself heart racing as he strips himself of his shirt and starts unbuttoning his pants then abruptly stops. “I’m not pushing I could wait... forever,” Barry says rambling and waving his hands about. “I mean of course haha not forever it’s already hard… I mean not hard, I mean physically speaking I am but for better use of words it’s ...strenuous trying to keep my hands off you and you’re just gonna continue to let me talk huh?” Barry deadpans her while trying to control his breathing.

Iris just burst out laughing at him. “I’m sorry babe I think it’s cute when you ramble.”

“Well, I don’t want to be cute right now… I want to be sexy.” Barry expresses even if it’s embarrassing. 

Iris starts to rub and scratch her hands down his bare chest. Once she gets to the band of his jeans she slowly unzipped his pants and pulls his dick out. She seductively looks at him and says. “I do think you’re sexy, baby and to answer your question yes I do want to have sex. But I think I prefer the bed first.” Ending the statement with a wink as she starts kissing his pressure point while stroking him firmly giving just the right amount of pleasure and torture. 

“Iris, uh,” Barry says gasping for air. Grabbing at her thighs and butt as his hands start to vibrate uncontrollably “You’re gonna make me cum.” 

“I know” Iris moans in his ears enjoying the pleasure she’s receiving from his hands. She continued to lick, kiss, and nibble on his neck as she pumped him faster and harder until he spilled out into her hands and over his jeans. 

Barry leans his head back and closes his eyes trying to calm himself. Iris gets up and goes to the bathroom to freshen up a bit and that’s when Barry notices she been gone for a bit. “Iris?” 

“In here.” Barry gets up and flashes himself into her bedroom completely naked. While Iris can’t keep her eyes off the lower half of his body Barry notices that she changed from her t-shirt and shorts into all black bra and panty set, with her hair put up in a lazy bun, and no makeup on.

“Come here,” Iris says in sultry voice biting her bottom lip as she commands him with her index finger. 

“You are so beautiful, Iris,” Barry says kissing up her body. Starting at her feet, to her ankles, both her legs and thighs, an extra special kiss to her black lacy thong, up her stomach, kissing both her breast and finally her lips. 

Settling on top of her already semi-hard. Chaste kisses soon turn more intense as he starts to grind on top of her to build friction. Barry grabs Iris’s arms and sits them both up so he can properly take off her bra. As soon as the air hits her bare mound Iris immediately becomes shy and timid about being this vulnerable. It’s been a year and some months since she been intimate with someone. While she was glad that the person she gets to reveal herself to was Barry it still never gets easy being this exposed in front of someone. 

Barry noticed the look of uncertainty on her face. “You sure you want to do this?

“Yes, I’m sure. I want to be with you … all of you.” Her words reassured Barry to spring into action and place her back down on the bed. Laying beside her he started kissing her softly on the lips he guides one hand to her most private area and slips it under her panties and starts massaging her clit. “Ohh, Barry,” she says giving a throaty moan. Watcher her in utter bliss and hearing how vocal she is turned him on and made him speed up. From swirling his tongue around her nipples and rubbing circles around her pearl to inserting one finger into her vagina making Iris levitate off the bed and grind into his finger. “Ohh. Oh my God… don’t stop… damn.” She couldn’t keep her hands in one place. Scratching the back of his neck and scalp to gripping the sheets off the bed in search of her release.

“Good?” Barry whispers in her ear then continue to work her lower body with his hand and worship her upper with his mouth. Adding another finger into the mix and placing his thumb over her clit he starts to vibrate his hand. 

“ Uhh yes!” Iris says nodded her head frantically as an orgasm violently rips through her core. “Bar… Barrrryyy.” She starts to shake fervidly as Barry slowly stops his movement on her body.

Barry waits patiently watching her in awe. Watching as her chest constricts for air. Hand over her face and skin glistening in the moonlight. “Damn babe, you tryin kill me,” Iris says chuckles still trying to regain her breathe. 

“Sorry.” Barry says licking his lips trying to hold in his laughter. “I wanted to make you feel good.”

“Oh, you did-”

“I … can tell” Barry smiles sitting upon his knee looking down at his hand and the sheets. 

“Shut up.” She says kicking his chest with her foot. “It’s your fault anyway”

“I know.” He slides to sit on the side of the bed eyes roaming over her body. Patting the space next to him for her to sit. 

Iris glares at him brows furrow. He looks suspicious to her but decides to crawl her way over to him anyway. As soon as she reaches him he grabs her by the waist and makes her straddle him. Iris yelps but recovers quickly as she feels his hard member graze her thigh. He starts to kiss her fiercely on the lips again. Hand holding her by her jawline while his other hand plays with the rim of her waistband. 

“Can I?” he inquires waiting for her consent. 

“Yes.” She answers back in a hushed tone and quickly stands and reaches for a condom out of her side drawer. As she returned back to him he makes her stand in between his legs and ploddingly removes her panties while kissing her stomach. He stares for a moment just taking in her beauty. Mesmerized by the brown of her skin and curves. She was perfect in his eyes. He suddenly ran his hands to the back of her legs grabbing her to straddle him. 

To tease him some Iris took her precious time stroking him before sliding the condom down his shaft. Holding onto his shoulders she slides down onto him. Eyes rolling into the back of her head as she tries to adjust to his size. He was definitely bigger than she thought. 

After breathing herself through it for a moment or two she starts to slowly grind her hips into his, “Ugh you feel so good, Iris. So wet and tight.”

She doesn’t speak. She can’t. It’s too hard to form any structured sentences. All she can do is sigh, moan and scream his name out in pleasure.

Keeping her face planted on the side of his neck as he roams her body. Squeezing her thighs as she does a particular hypnotizing grind of her hips taking him deeper inside of her, gripping her ass until it almost bruises trying his hardest not to come as she starts scratching up his back from the pleasure she’s receiving, moving his hands up her back holding onto her shoulders for dear life as her hips start to thrust faster, harder against him and he feels like he’s about to explode. “I- Iris … I’m” Barry says trying to tell Iris he’s close but Iris is too far gone and caught up in her own pleasure to pay attention. 

She grabs him by the wrist and pins him to the mattress, mouth agape chasing her second orgasm of the night. Barry is finding it hard to breathe as he’s overwhelmed with all the pleasure she was giving him. Living out his greatest fantasy of finally making love to the love of his life. Watching her ride him. Going from grinding on top of him chest to chest licking, biting and kissing every inch of his face. To bouncing hands on his chest giving him eye contact as if she can see through his soul. It was all too much but what almost took him over the edge was looking at her face in complete bliss. Face screwed up in pleasure, biting her bottom lip, eyes closed and sweat building up around her edges. “I- Fuck.” 

He had to gain control of the situation some way so he flashed them to a standing position. Putting his arms underneath her thighs. This new position was driving Iris wild. 

Holding onto his neck for dear life. Feeling like she’s about to burst she can’t help what comes out of her mouth. “Ugh, oh my god … fuck. Fuck me. Fuck me, baby.” Iris felt like she was going to snap any second now. Even though she was well versed when it comes to adult activities she never knew having sex with the perfect person in this newfound perfect position would be so good, extraordinary actually. 

Barry also on the brink of no return was seconds from losing it but wanted to make sure she finished first. His thrust became more erratic. At this new angle, he was able to go deeper, harder than before. With his arms still underneath her thighs he had enough strength to hold onto her ass and start thrusting into her with a little bit of his speed. “Barrryyyy... I’m com.. I'm coming” Iris barely gets out nails scratching his scalp and back. Body convulsing in the palm of his hands. He can feel her tightening her core and then release over and over again and that makes him climax. Falling back on the bed giving a few lazy pumps until he was empty.

They lay there on the bed Iris head on Barry’s chest both breathing like they just finished a 10k marathon. After a few moments, he pulls out and disposing of the condom. Laying back down on the bed he grabs her to lay on his chest, Barry lifts her head to look at her and says “Was it good?” 

“Shut up Bartholomew” Iris snickers on the brink of sleep and lay her head right back on his chest.


End file.
